Breath
by Judas Rising
Summary: Amy needs to breath. please review, thank you :)


Breath 

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone or anything, so don''t sue!! Pearl Jam own the song. 

I had pearl Jam on the mind, and this is what came out of it! Please Review, thanks :) 

*********************** 

*Oh tonight began with anything 

Shadows, a light, a warm breath and a scream, ah yeah... 

Oh, tamper if you like between the doors, oh yeah...huh...huh... 

Oh, can't expect to go out...to go out... 

With anything...anything more... * 

I stepped inside the arena, looking around for the hallway I needed. I slipped quietly into the locker room, not daring lie down on the couch that looked very inviting. I knew if I lied down I would fall asleep straight away. 

My life had been one big roller coaster lately. I need to escape, get away from it all for a little while. Everything is happening too quickly. I feel like i'm suffocating in my own world,and nobody seems to notice. 

Have you ever felt like evrything hits you at once? I just found out that I will be starting to have matches again, they want to put in an angle of a hardy boyz break up, Matt and I are getting to that next level in our rlationship, and he doesn't notice that he's cramping me with all his love and affection. 

*Glory's the door...a breath and a...glory's the door 

And a la la la la yeah 

Life ain't what it's worth...a breath and a...glory's the door 

All these reaching hands out grabbin' things, grabbin' me 

Day in, day out, accumulating, ah yeah 

Oh, I suggest you step out on your porch 

Oh yeah, huh, huh, huh, huh, yeah...* 

I really shouldn't complain. I have everything I have ever dreamed of, but lately I dont want any of it. I just want some space, some time for me. I want to be normal again, I want to relax. 

I came out of my quick meeting with Jim Ross, bumping into Drew, or test, on the way out. 

"Hey Amy, hows it goin'?" 

"Oh hey Drew, im all right, how are you?" 

We stood there for a minute making small talk. Well, actually Drew spoke and I listened. He was gushing over his girlfriend Ashley, the one he had met in this very arena a few months ago. I was trying to listen, smiling at him, but he saw right through it. 

"So, whats going on where you are?" He asked, smiling when I knew I was busted. 

"Sorry, I'm just tired." I said, holding my head from all the thoughts running through it. 

"Hey, you okay?" Drew asked me as I was stepping back. 

"Yeah, I just need..space." 

*Run away my son, to see it all...oh, see the world 

Glory's the door...a breath and a...glory's the door 

And a la la la la yeah 

Life ain't what it's worth...a breath and a...glory's the door 

Come...here it comes...there it goes...when it comes * 

I ran out of the building,ignoring the stares I was recieving from everyone. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I never acted like this. I turned the corner, then turned around and ran the other way after seeing Matt and Jeff. I know they only meant well, but I needed to do things for myself, and I really didn't want them rescuing me yet again. 

I made it to the car park, leaning against the cool wall in the shadows. I slipped down the wall, holding my head again. I tried making sense of the words and thoughts flying around, but nothing came of it. 

Hearing footsteps beside me, I looked up to find a very worried Adam standing there. He reached down and pulled me up. 

"Whats up, red?" 

"Nothin'." I lied, trying to walk away. I didn't want to explain this to someone. 

"Sure, and i'm the queen of england." He joked, trying to comfort me. 

"Haha, seriously, I just need...to think." 

*Where it goes...where it comes...can't see through the faith 

Ooh, come...here it comes...there it goes, grasp what you can 

Don't you know there's something inside your hand, yeah... 

Oh, if I knew where it was I would take you there 

There's much more than this, ooh...much more than this 

Oh, see the world...much more than, oh...much more than that*** 

I sat on the bench, thinking about why I was going crazy. I know my friends only wanted to help, but I dont think they could, except by giving me some space to move. I was sick and tired of being a wwf superstar right now, I just wanted to go home and crawl up in bed, forgetting about all my problems. Nobody would notice I was gone, and that's what I want. For one day I want everyone to forget about me and leave me alone. Just for one day, I wanted to forget. 

I was so lost in thought I didn't hear Matt come up behind me. 

"Amy, I 've been looking for you everywhere, where ya been?"he asked, scaring me slightly. 

"Nowhere, just around." I told him, looking at the ground. 

"Something wrong sweeite?" 

"No, Matt, nothings wrong, I just needed some fresh air." I told him. 

"That's not what the guys said." He replied, turning me to face him. 

"That's right Matt, why can't you just believe me for once, listen to me. I lied, there is something wrong, but I don't want anybody to try and help me, okay? I can't do this anymore Matt, I can't keep up with everything, i'm losing myself, I 'm losing my ground." I told him, the tears falling freely. 

"Ames, honey, it's all right, everything will be okay." He tried to reassure me, pulling me into his arms. 

"Will it? How do you know Matt?" I asked him, pulling myself out of his arms. 

"If you believe it will be all right, it will be. Just tell me what you need and consider it done." 

There he goes again, always willing to jump when I say somethings wrong. Not that I mind, I just need to help myself for once. I grabbed my head, this was too much for me to handle. I started to sit down before I collapsed. 

"I need space... I need air... I need to think...I just need to...Breath." 


End file.
